


Ill Met By Moonlight

by cimberelly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Community: basketballpoetsociety, Gen, M/M, pre-AoKise in a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine Daiki’s life is not a supernatural shoujo romance so meeting a girl like this shouldn’t be happening to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ill Met By Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for BPS Challenge 86 - Special Request Round for [nullityCoder](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nullityCoder)'s request #3 “AoKise monsterboy (e.g. ghoul/vampire/werewolf/etc) where Kise’s the monster”.
> 
> And since this is posted here on Aomine's birthday, this is my gift to you readers here in AO3! :D

Aomine Daiki, of all people, should know that you should be careful when it comes to walking in the dark. Sure, there are sinister people about who do their business in the shadows, quick to draw a knife and threaten you with your life for what bit of money you have in your pocket. He’s a cop; he deals with these kinds of cases everyday. But Aomine knows there’s more to fear than some thieves with sticky fingers or thugs with bad intentions. You’re lucky if you only come across those kinds of people at night. It could be worse; you can come across something entirely not human.

Ever since he was young, he had been able to see what other people couldn’t, the stuff of stories and nightmares that people have set aside as mere figments of imagination. That’s all right for them but then they don’t see what Aomine does.

It’s late at night and Aomine is walking down a secluded stone path, a shortcut toward his house that’s situated in a less populated, quieter part of town. It goes down a hill through a shade of trees to lead to an old, abandoned shrine. The place always gives out a creepy vibe and Aomine usually tries to avoid it. It always feels like he’s being watched when he does pass by and Aomine knows that when he gets that feeling, he should trust it. Tonight, though, he’s tired and he just wants to get home, scary old shrine be damned.

He’ll probably think later that there must be some supernatural forces at work but will discard the possibility just as quickly. Much as he sees things that others don’t, he tries not to think about them too much or else he knows he’d go crazy.

But then something catches his eye just as he steps out from beyond the trees. Just a few steps away, on the grass, something twinkles at him. It’s perfectly round in shape and when he picks it up, it fits his hand comfortably; his fingers can close around it completely. Looking at it more closely convinces him that it’s a pearl, possibly the biggest, most perfect one he has ever seen in his life and it gleams and glows like something precious. Something out of the ordinary.

“Excuse me.”

The voice comes out of nowhere and he freezes, his heart skipping a beat. He turns and doesn’t know what to expect but it never crosses his mind that he will see something like her.

She’s tall, almost his height, and beautiful with long, long hair and eyes the color of dark gold. Her skin is clear, ethereal under the moonlight, and Aomine knows that if he can reach out and touch her, it will be smooth, soft and warm. The air smells sweetly of flowers and the scent must come from her because Aomine can’t remember smelling it when he emerged from the shaded path.

“I didn’t mean to startle you.” She says, her voice sweet and melodious.

Aomine can only shake his head dumbly for a few seconds before he’s able to answer, “It’s fine. Really.”

She smiles and something in him warms, like he’s been blessed. “Do you always come by this way?”

“Ah no,” He responds easily, unable to keep his eyes away from her. She’s just so beautiful. “but it’s a shortcut to my house so…”

“Please always stay safe.”

“Th-thank you.”

Silence. He really can’t seem to look away and she also seems perfectly content to just look at him with that lovely smile. Somehow, he knows he can just stand there and look at her forever but then she turns her gaze down to his hand.

“Thank you.”

“Huh?”

The giggling sound she makes is adorable and when her pink lips part, they reveal teeth that are perfect and white. “For finding my pearl for me.”   

Aomine looks down at his hand. The pearl twinkles at him again. “This is yours?”

“Yes.” She smiles up at him again, her gaze soft and sweet. “May I have it back now, please?”

It’s at that moment when he knows that he can do anything she asks if she continues to smile at him like that, to stay by his side forever…

“…You’re not really human, are you?”

A pause and the woman stares at him like he has gone crazy. It’s a look he often gets when he asks questions like he just did and he has tried to cut down, really, but sometimes he just needs to ask. Right now is a perfect time, he thinks, so he ignores the look and continues on.

“I mean, in the first place, you’re too beautiful to be real and for another, this encounter is straight out of a supernatural shoujo manga and this shit doesn’t happen to me despite everything.” For a moment there, she looks mildly offended by something; Aomine figures it’s the swear word. “And for another, you’re a beautiful woman walking around very late at night looking for a huge ass pearl. And you’re wearing clothes like you’re stuck in the Heian era or something. How many layers do you even have on…”

She stares like he’s some strange, alien creature and Aomine thinks that’s rich since he’s not the one walking around at night looking for a precious rock while dragging around piles among piles of silk. He can’t imagine how she even manages to walk around.

“…Has anyone ever told you you’re too blunt for your own good?” She asks, still looking at him like he's oh so very odd.

Aomine shrugs, nonchalant. “‘Part of the job.”

The woman looks at him then sighs, rolls her pretty eyes and then starts to change. For a while, Aomine doesn’t know what it is he’s looking at until his mind catches up with what his eyes are seeing. It’s still human shaped at least, that much he knows. The first thing he registers is a pair of furry, pointed blond ears, the next is a tail. Or rather, a set of tails.

“Kitsune.” Aomine identifies more to himself than the creature who now stands before him. The kitsune itself looks rather unimpressed at the observation, eyes lidded as lips turned down into a bit of what looked like a petulant pout. The tails sway then flick in a way that reminds Aomine of an annoyed cat. At least those golden eyes are still the same.

“Look,” it speaks and that voice is a bit too deep to be a woman’s. Gone is the soft, sweet tone to be replaced by something firmer and brisk. “I really need that back. You’re not going to get much out of it because the longer it’s away from me, the more it’d resemble a rock. You might as well just hand it over.”

Aomine glances down . The pearl gleams and twinkles up at him. “This is your soul, right?”

“You know your myths.” The kitsune remarks airily and it’s not hard to pick out the sarcasm coating the seemingly harmless observation. “But I guess I shouldn’t be surprised since you figured me out.”

“I’ve been seeing things since I was small.” Aomine somehow finds himself sharing. He doesn’t know why he does and to a kitsune he’s just met of all things but that’s what he ends up doing anyway.

The kitsune in turn only looks at him for some time like it’s still trying to make sense of him. Its eyes are such an unnatural color and Aomine can easily imagine them gleaming in the dark, watching him. It’s an unsettling thought but one that doesn’t scare him too much somehow. It should but it doesn’t. Maybe because he’s been watched by eyes from the shadows all his life. It’s just one of those things he has had to get used to.

“I tell you what.” The kitsune finally speaks again after some time. “If you give me back my pearl, I’ll return the favor. I’ll do something for you, whatever you ask, and that’s a promise.”

Aomine looks down at the pearl in his hand. The pearl that is this kitsune’s soul.

“What’s your name?”

The question seems to catch the kitsune off-guard, not at all prepared for it. But the surprise doesn’t last long and soon the creature is smiling. It’s not a nice smile that enhances its looks though the kitsune itself is very beautiful. It’s the kind of smile that a predator gives its prey before it attacks but Aomine refuses to tremble or kneel.

Those golden eyes flash over that predator’s smile. “You’re really something else aren’t you, Officer Aomine Daiki?”

Despite himself, a shiver courses down his spine at his name being spoken by that voice but Aomine stands firm. He really should have changed to civilian clothes before leaving the station that night but it’s too late for that now. The kitsune has read his nameplate, spoken his name with ease, and will most probably remember it always. Names are very powerful things; you just don’t give them away so easily.

“Your name, kitsune.” He refuses to buckle though a part of him could already practically feel sharp claws ripping through him for his audacity.

It laughs, soft and silky, amused and lulling, and again Aomine feels another shiver trickle through his skin.

Golden eyes gleam ominously in the moonlight.

“You may call me Ryouta.” Then it reaches a clawed hand forward. “My pearl, if you please, Daiki.”

Carefully, Aomine hands the pearl back and ignores the chilling feeling that he’s just signed over his soul to a demon.


End file.
